Inevitably in Love
by annabetheverdeen1
Summary: Thousands of years after being heartbroken, Athena finds out who her favorite daughter is destined to fall in love with. Athena refuses to believes this and decides to take extreme measures. Not until a few years later does her daughter ever see her and a few of her friends again,including someone special. The problem is, she doesn't know who they rcabeth/Pothena *T j/cause*


RIIINGGG! "Ughhhh" I rolled over and slammed my palm onto the horrid alarm clock. I got out of bed and stomped into my bathroom. I took a bath, brushed my teeth and all that jazz. Then I walked back into my room and opened my closet. I picked out light-wash jeans that had a few rips at the knees and thighs, a green tank top with an owl on it, and some high-heeled brown ankle boots. I threw them on and walked over to my vanity.

My blonde curly hair was already drying from the shower and was forming beautiful princess curls so I left it like that. I put on a little mascara, went to the window and opened it. A chilly breeze washed over me so I took out a brown leather jacket and put it on unzipped. I was about to leave my room when I remembered my phone. It was sitting on the window sill, still charging, so I walked over to it and disconnected it. As I was about to leave I saw something move at my window. It was sitting on a branch of the maple right outside my room. It was a beautiful snowy white owl. When I caught its eye they were stormy grey, even stormier then mine. I moved closer and it flew off. 'Oh well' I thought.

I'm Annabeth Chase. 15 year old sophomore in high school. Daughter of Fredrick Chase and step daughter to Susan Chase. I never met my mother. My father tells me she is a lot like me. Beautiful, smart, wise, athletic and very prideful. I walked down stairs and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Annabeth" my dad greeted me. He was sitting at the table in a dress shirt and trousers. He was leaning over the small text of the Herald. My dad is supposedly "handsome", according to my friends' mothers. He has blonde hair, cut respectfully short, and hazel eyes. He goes to the gym as often as he can so he isn't in bad shape. I guess you could say he was eye-candy for 35 year old single ladies all around. I secretly think that he tries to look good in case he sees my mother one day. I can tell he still loves her. Whenever he talks to me about her he wears this wistful expression. It can break your heart. "Morning."

"Ready for your first day?" It wasn't my first day. Just my first day back from Halloween break.

"Ya. I guess. I mean I am relatively popular." He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. He and I both know that I'm very popular. Not for a huge reason though. I am, apparently, the prettiest girl in school. Also I am the most talented girl in school, which is pretty impressive considering I'm in a school based on the arts.

I quickly drank a cup of orange juice and left with a piece of toast hanging from my mouth.

"Vye dah!" I screamed as I was walking out the door.

I live in an apartment on the fifth floor so I went down to the parking garage. "5-20, 5-21, 5-22, 5-23…." I mumbled as I passed the marked parking slots. When I got to 5-26 I saw my pride and joy. My gray Ducati 848 streetfighter motorcycle. I put on my gray helmet and revved the engine. I left the garage and headed towards Goode High for the Performing Arts. It was a 10 minute drive. When I parked everyone stopped to stare. I sighed, I mean I am only just a person.

I strutted into the building when I noticed a few kids and adults around some lockers, completely oblivious that everyone just stopped talking and started looking at me. There were about 17 people in that little group, including the parents. So I walked over considering I was relatively early. It was weird when I looked at some of them they looked so familiar….

"Hi!" I said making them look at me, surprised. "You guys are new right? Do you need any help in finding your classes?" some looked thankful while others looked worried when wave of recognition? No it can't be I've never met them before….. passed through their features.

A particularly pretty parent laughed outright. "I told you Athy, its inevitable!" she said to a lady that looked a lot like me. The lady kept looking at me with a weird look. It kind of looked like regret or longing? I don't know. "Excuse me?" I asked

"Oh nothing my beautiful dear," she said "absolutely nothing." She said with a wistful tone to her voice. A man in a wheel chair cleared his throat.

"Hello. Yes they are new and would love a tour." He said. "But introductions are in order first." I nodded

"I'm Thalia Grace and this is Jason Grace, we are both Sophomores."

"Grover Underwood, Junior."

"Nico DiAngelo, Sophomore."

"Travis and Connor Stoll, Sophomore" said two boys that looked identically mischievous.

"Malcolm Stevens, Junior."

"Clarisse LaRue,, Junior." She sneered at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to scare me?" I asked. She squinted at me. "I like this one." She said simply.

The next one grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. I raised an eyebrow "Leo Valdez, Sophomore, but you can call me any time." He said winking at me. I let out a short laugh. "Ya, keep trying, por la próxima, trata usando un dicho que no esta mas viejo que tu abuelo." I said sensing he speaks Spanish.

His face went up in flames. "Por favor no digas de esto a nadie."

"Claro que no. No soy tan mala."

"UMMM okay… Piper McLean, Sophomore."

"And that leaves me, Percy Jackson, Sophomore." I smiled at him. For some reason my heart fluttered when he looked at me or spoke towards me.

"Annabeth Chase, Sophomore." Everyone looked at me wide eyed.

**CLIFFFYYY! I AM CUBAN/AMERICAN! I was born in Miami but my parents are from cuba/spain. I will explain in the next chapter why Annabeth doesn't remember. **

**REVIEW! Tell me where the Latinos are at! Kaylee OUT!**


End file.
